


On a Hot Summer Day, pt. 1

by Emeli_Thorne



Series: My Forever Is Yours [8]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hot Summer Day, also hes a sucker for his unborn kid, shane likes to pleasure his lady, shane loves his girls so much, some smut, tender dad!shane moment, tess is pregnant with sylvie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 12:20:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14402019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeli_Thorne/pseuds/Emeli_Thorne
Summary: Tess enjoys some ice cream, Shane has a talk with their baby girl, and he and Tess enjoy some sexy times.





	On a Hot Summer Day, pt. 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PF23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PF23/gifts).



> Timeline: Tess is in her third trimester with Sylvie

Tess is sitting on the couch wearing only her boy shorts and a sports bra, feet resting on the coffee table. At this point, every piece of clothing bothers her and she would rather walk naked than feel constrained. With a carton of Ben & Jerry's on her pregnant belly, she’s enjoying the day, some classical music she realised baby loves, and the AC keeping her cool amidst the July heat.

Shane promised to come home earlier that day so they could go over the final plan for the nursery. They were supposed to decide on the colour of the walls and he was supposed to start assembling the crib so that Tess could finally purchase the appropriate curtains. There was no chance in hell she would leave anything for the last minute, especially not now when she was in her last trimester and the due date was closely approaching.

She takes a spoonful of ice cream just as she hear the front door unlocking and Shane's chirpy _honey, I’m home_.

Rolling her eyes but still grinning, she waits until he appears in the living room, his work shirt hanging on his arm, the taut muscles of his chest and arms bulging under the restraint of his t-shirt. His forehead is beaded with sweat and his curly hair seems to be dripping with sweat.

When he smiles at her, her heart lurches in her chest and she’s already reaching her hands out for him.

“Hey, beautiful,” his voice is soft as he takes her hand and sits beside her. “How’ve you been today?” His hand drops to her protruding belly as he nuzzles his face into her neck, pressing his warm lips against her cool skin.

Tess leans her head on the backrest as Shane’s mouth travel from her neck, under her jaw, over her cheek only to finally settle on her lips. His hand finds its way to her breast and Tess moans into the kiss, biting Shane’s lip and trapping it between her teeth for a second before releasing it. Her eyes find his then, full of fire and want and she feels bad for denying him sex.

Tess knows Shane understands her; she’s exhausted and can’t ever find a comfortable enough position for their love making. He doesn’t seem to mind, but Tess does. It’s killing her she can’t give herself to him in that way.

She misses their intimacy, that quiet moment just before they’d reach their peak and Shane would whisper promises of forever between his thrusts.

He still does that, promises the world and delivers on it every single time, but that moment, just before the words leave his mouth... she craves it more than anything.

When he cups her breast and squeezes it, Tess has to press her legs together, lacing her hand with his.

“Baby,” she starts, but the words get lost in her throat when Shane kisses her again, his tongue grazing her lower lip and she shudders. “Shane, baby-”

He doesn’t let her finish and instead kisses her some more, his hand moving form her breast to her throat, gently cupping her neck.

“I’m so tired now, but I’mma take care of you later, darlin’. Promise.”

Tess grins then. _Shane and his promises._

“You okay? This princess give you any trouble?” he asks as he stands up and Tess takes her feet off the table so he can sit. His face is inches from her belly, his hands on either side of it, but his warm gaze is trained on her.

“I am. She’s been kicking me a lot today, though,” Tess buries her fingers in his hair, cradling the back of his head as Shane leans forward, his lips brushing her belly as he talks to the baby.

“Listen up, lil Walsh. You gotta be real kind to your momma. She’s one helluva lady. Kicking her so much ain’t nice, ya hearin’ me?”

Just then, Tess feels a sudden kick and Shane jumps away slightly, surprised. Tess laughs at him and he just shakes his head, getting his face closer to the belly again.

“So, you’re awake and are lis’enin’. Baby girl, we know you wanna come out, but it ain’t time yet. When it is, your momma and I are gonna welcome you with the biggest smiles on our faces and we’re gonna smooch the hell out of you.”

The baby kicks again but Shane’s not startled this time. Placing his ear on Tess’ belly, Shane listens for the baby and her movements and when she kicks again he’s kissing Tess' belly, his heart ready to burst of happiness. His jubilant laughter fills Tess from the inside that she has to take a deep breath to prevent herself from crying.

“She likes you already, baby. I think she’s gonna love you more than me,” Tess cups his face with a smile, watching joy play in the lines of his face and his dark eyes.

His lips spread into a grin then as he’s standing up, giving her _that_ look.

“I’m gonna shower and then I’m gonna take care of you.”

His voice is low and full of desire. Tess has to bite her lip not to groan, her body already wide awake, yearning for him in whichever form she can get him.

When she’s left alone on the couch again, she takes another scoop of ice cream and chuckles, thinking how crazy this all is.

She has a wonderful boyfriend, a baby girl on the way, she's happier than she’s ever been.

Did she ever think she’d get this lucky?

Not really.

But she’s not going to complain.

Instead, she thanks the universe and all the deities for being so generous to her.

And when Shane takes her to bed, has her writhing on the sheets, grasping for any kind of support, when he works her up until she thinks she’ll go crazy and makes her come with his mouth alone, leaving her throat all raw from crying out his name, she thanks him too.

Her own guardian angel.

*         *       *        *       *

They are lying side by side on the sheets, sweat clinging to their bodies as they catch their breaths, the heat in the bedroom becoming unbearable in spite of the AC. Shane shifts first, placing his head on Tess' thighs just below her belly, his fingers caressing it.

He’s looking at it, imagining his baby girl, _their_ baby girl there, just below his fingertips.

She’s a miracle, an amazing accident that gives him hope in a better life for himself, better than the one he had growing up.

“We gonna talk about the nursery or are you still tired?” Tess questions, brushing his hair form his forehead.

He’s still looking at the belly, still feeling his baby squirm under his palm and his eyes close slowly.

“Yeah. Just give me a sec.”

Shane falls asleep minutes later, a smile plastered on his face, a tear glistening on his cheek.

Tess wipes it away and caresses his cheek, closing her eyes, ready to fall asleep too.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and/or comment on the fic, it really makes my day.
> 
> If you want, you can leave a prompt for this 'verse on my tumblr or here in the comments
> 
> Find me on tumblr at lightblindingme :D


End file.
